Nose Woes
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: "Forge," "Yeah?" "Reckon we ought to let him know that his hair is green?" "Nope." My entry for the July twin exchange  monthly challenge. Winner of the TE monthly challenge!


_Hey every body, this is my entry for the Twin Exchange monthly challenge._

Prompt: _Itchy Nose _

Pairings should be of friendship, not romantic this month: _Fred/George/Lee _

Quotes: _"Eat my foot" and "__Just do it already" _

Theme: _Harry Potter's birthday_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it... *sniffs*_**

* * *

><p>"MERLIN'S BEARD!" The screech awoke Fred with a jerk and he looked around wildly to find the source of the disgruntled voice. No one was in the sitting room any more, so he stood stiffly, and after a quick stretch, he went to figure out just who was yelling explicative's.<p>

He didn't have to go far, he went to the next room, the kitchen, to find George leaning over a very clearly agitated Lee. George was blocking Lee's face from Fred's view, so he couldn't see what was wrong with his second best mate.

"WHAT WERE YOU BLOODY THINKING? WHY DID YOU PUT THE CINNAMON IN THERE? YOU KNOW IT CAUSES A REACTION WITH ELDERBERRY!" Lee continued yelling at the top of his lungs as George leaned back, clearly trying to stop his friend's ranting.

"It really isn't that bad. It'll-"

"IT ISN'T THAT BAD? DO YOU SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE?" Lee yelled back at him. George stepped back as Lee's voice reached an even higher level than before, and Fred finally saw what was causing the commotion. Lee's nose had grown at least five times larger than it normally was, and had turned a strange bluish color that clashed horribly with the magenta robes he was wearing.

A grin erupted across Fred's face that he couldn't conceal.

"YOU HAD BETTER BE ABLE TO FIX THIS! I'M TAKING ALICIA TO HARRY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! I CAN'T GO LOOKING LIKE A BLUE NOSED FREAK!" Fred's ears were starting to ring from Lee's yelling, so he did the only logical thing he could. He raised his wand and aimed it at the blue nosed boy.

"Silencio!" He said clearly. Lee's mouth continued to move in a vain attempt to continue telling George off. George turned on the spot and shot Fred a grateful look before turning back to their now huge nosed and mute friend.

"What happened exactly?" Fred asked, stepping into the room with an upraised eyebrow and a small smile. Lee pouted and pointed at George, brining his hand up to touch his bulbous nose.

"It was an accident." George started, Fred didn't need to hear him to know exactly what Lee was thinking. It was obvious: 'Accident indeed.' "He was complaining of an itchy nose so I wanted to test out a new product." He explained. Fred's eyes widened in surprise before he slowly started to smile.

"And you let him?" He asked, turning towards Lee. He gave a simple shrug, looking unashamed.

"It was a good idea, and would have worked if Lee hadn't been complaining about how awful it smelled." George huffed, crossing his arms. "I was only trying to be considerate."

Lee started making wild signs with his hands, clearly trying to speak. Fred shook his head and pointed his wand at his throat. After a moment Lee swallowed and started talking.

"It smelled worse than a dungbomb! No one would have sat in the same room with it, let alone actually ingest it!" He said defensively. "Besides, it was your dumb idea to put the cinnamon in it."

"Any idea how to fix it?" Fred asked his twin, ignoring Lee.

"Yeah, I reckon we could use an infusion of dittany and Aconite."

"What do you say, Lee? You up for trying it?" Fred asked, turning back to his friend and noting with slight amusement that the rest of his face was slowly turning the same strange blue as his nose.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Just do it already."

Five minutes and one explosion later and they had the mixture bubbling in a cauldron. It smelled worse than the itchy nose cure.

"What'd you say, Lee, want me to add some cinnamon?" George asked, stirring the concoction with a big, mischievous grin.

Lee shot him a glare and stuck his tongue out. "Eat my foot." He muttered as Fred handed him a goblet filled with the vile looking substance. He closed his eyes and brought the goblet to his lips before downing it in one swig. George and Fred watched him in eager silence, curious as to whether or not it would actually work. Sure enough, his nose began to shrink. George shot Fred a triumphant grin that promptly turned to a look of horror which he somehow managed to mask before Lee looked over.

Lee raised a tentative hand to his nose and felt it. A slow smile spread across his features as he realized his nose had returned to normal. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed, hopping up from the chair and stepping towards to the door. "I hate to drink and run, but I've got a date to keep. I'll see you gents later." And with those words he left the flat, leaving two speechless twins in his wake.

"Forge,"

"Yeah?"

"Reckon we ought to let him know that his hair is green?"

"Nope." They turned back to the mess that the experiments had left and headed towards it. They hadn't taken two steps towards it before a loud, booming voice filled the flat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: That was a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, please vote for it at the end of the month at the twin exchange, thanks!_

_Don't forget to leave a review :)_


End file.
